


Undress

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Nyx helps you get ready for bed after a long night with your friends.





	Undress

A sigh of relief leaves your lips the moment you arrive at the door of your shared apartment with your boyfriend. You rest your forehead onto the door, too tired to support it by yourself as you place your key into the lock and slowly turn it. As fun as it was to have a night out with your friends, all you want to do right now is get out of these flattering yet constricting clothes and just go to sleep.

You stumble into your modest home, kicking the door shut behind you with your heels before turning around to properly lock it. You place your keys with a clatter onto the small table near the door and then work on slipping off your shoes for the night, grateful to finally be free and comfortable. That's when you realize that Nyx's shoes are there by the entryway too, leaving you pleasantly surprised. You thought he still had a few more hours at work.

"I'm home," you decide to announce your arrival, your voice carrying throughout the small apartment.

The bedroom light flickers on a few moments later as you set down your bag, and your boyfriend steps out to greet you, rubbing sleepily at his eyes while flashing you a tired smile. The usual braids in his hair are missing, and he's wearing nothing but his boxers. "Welcome home babe," he greets you with a husky voice, some sleep still lingering as his bare feet pad on the floor and walks up towards you.

The Glaive lazily rests his hands on your hips before leaning down to give you a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry," you apologized upon pulling away when you feel him lean a bit more towards you for support. It looks like you're not the only one with fatigue riding on your shoulders. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Nyx just offers a languid smile as he waves his hand in a dismissive manner. "It's okay. You're worth waking up for. So, how was it?" He asks about your night, changing the subject and interested to listen to whatever you had to say.

With a casual shrug of your shoulders, you answer simply, "It was good. A lot of fun, but I'm just really tired right now."

Your boyfriend hums in understanding, taking your hand and guiding you to the bedroom. You sit down on the bed, breathing out yet another sigh of relief to finally let your feet get some much needed rest from your weight. Nyx crawls onto the bed after you, the mattress dipping underneath the weight on his knees as he settles himself behind your slumped figure.

You feel his fingers moving around in your hair, carefully pulling out all the clips and bobby pins you used to style your hair that evening. One by one, he places them down on the bedside drawer, and as soon as your hair was finally free of all accessories, the Glaive combs his calloused fingers through your locks in slow motions to smoothen them out. Nyx applies some pressure onto your scalp and allows his fingernails to very gently graze it, eliciting pleased sighs from your lips as the tension in your shoulders start to slip away.

"You're the best..." you mumble, your eyelids fluttering close at the wonderful sensation.

"I know I am," Nyx chuckles from behind you, that typical smug response of his prompting you to join in on his laughter as well.

The Glaive's fingers trail down the back of your neck and continues with their descent to the zipper of your dress. He slowly unzips it, and you don't even realize that you're holding your breath the entire time he does so. As soon as the zipper is all the way down, Nyx slides the straps of the dress off your shoulders, his fingers brushing against your skin which leaves a pleasant tingle on them. 

The man plants his lips onto one of your shoulders and hums. He peppers your skin with varying light yet audible kisses, trailing from one shoulder to the back of your neck to your other shoulder. The entire time, his fingers run along the length of your arms with feather-light touches and making goosebumps appear. "You look beautiful in this dress, by the way," Nyx murmurs quietly against you, his lips still on your skin as he deeply breathes in your scent. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Yes, you have," you reply almost immediately, your smile evident in your voice as you tilt your head to the side. "Many times. I also remember you saying I would look even better without it."

Your words draw a small laugh from the male, his chest rumbling against your back as memories of those passionate nights flitter to his mind. He pulls himself back to reality and playfully nips at your shoulder, grinning against you. "Well it's true."

The bed shifts around as Nyx leaves it so that he can kneel on the floor in front of you instead. His fingers hook underneath the top of your dress, and he guides the material down your body, his eyes never leaving yours as he smiles lovingly back at you. You lift your hips off the mattress so that the Glaive can slide the article of clothing down your legs and then leaving it to lie abandoned on the floor to pick up later in the morning.

Nyx's hands take your sore and aching feet, and he gives them a short but greatly appreciated massage before his fingers dance along the length of your legs to your hips where the band of your stockings lie. The man grabs hold of the band and proceeds to help you out of your stockings next, planting occasional kisses on the exposed skin of your legs. His eyes flicker back over to your gaze just as he kisses your ankle, and a small smirk plays on his lips when he sees the colour in your cheeks from his simple and caring actions.

"You're beautiful," Nyx breathes out as he straightens himself back up to reach your lips and give you a long and sweet kiss that you want to savour forever. While he molds his lips with yours, Nyx's hands snake behind to your back, and he unclasps your bra, much to your relief. The Glaive pulls away from the kiss and takes a moment to admire your body before him. As much as he wants to do _so much more_ , Nyx can see in your eyes that you're too worn out for that right now.

So instead, the man kisses both of your cheeks before retrieving your pjs from their usual place and helping you put them on. As soon as you're comfortable, Nyx makes his way back to his side of the bed, pulling you along to lie down near him. The Glaive places an arm underneath your head as he tangles your legs together with no intention of freeing them any time soon. His free hand goes to run through your locks while staring deep into your eyes which brings a sense of comfort to the both of you.

"We should both get some sleep," you suggest, letting out a small yawn that you try to hide by burying your face into his chest.

"Agreed," Nyx nods and places one last kiss to the top of your head before falling asleep alongside you.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I love this man so much, wtf~~  
>  You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
